A letter from heaven
by jeano
Summary: one shot. sakuragi's dead father's POV on his son's progress. please R&R.


A letter from heaven  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Slam Dunk. The fanfics I write are purely for entertainment.  
  
  
  
I was there when you cried at my funeral.  
  
I was there when you got into fights.  
  
I was there when you got rejected by your 50th crush.  
  
I have always been by your side.  
  
I left two years after your mother bade us farewell, leaving you to fend for yourself in your miserable solitude. I worried that you would lose your easygoing ways. You were down, but your Guntai pulled you back from the abyss of depression.  
  
Stand on your two feet and feel the firm ground beneath your soles. Walk on, Hanamichi, and don't look back. What's happened has passed and can never be changed. But your future is in your hands, waiting to be moulded into the shape you desire. Walk on, tall and proud, and never ever look back. Keep looking back, and your life will be filled with misery and you will stumble and fall.  
  
Life is full of lessons to be learnt. We falter, but we still pick ourselves up. Life is full of experiences, be they happy, sad or angry. But when you moped about your 50th rejection, I really thought you'd never rebound. Until Haruko. And I thank her for lifting your spirits and giving you the will to live-- through basketball.  
  
With Haruko, you found another purpose in life-- basketball. I was overjoyed that you chose basketball since that is just about the only sport where you can fully utilise your extraordinary talents. I was sure that you, my son the Tensai, was going to wow crowds and stun opponents alike with your spectacular performances. Guess what? I was correct.  
  
I was beside you during all your training sessions and I cheered for you with every improvement you made, however slight or small. Of course, you never heard my words of encouragement, but nothing prides me more than your slow but sure steps towards true manhood. You cursed every time Gori punched you or when Kitsune poked fun at you, but I do believe that their motives were good. After all, discipline and hard work are the key to success. But with your superhuman talent, you mastered new techniques much faster than ordinary people. Son, you worked hard, and are the now much more than raw, untapped talent. You truly deserve the title of Rebound King. I feel it is most appropiate.  
  
You, like many others, made mistakes and faltered, and I wept when a wrong pass shattered your ego when you passed to the opponent during the vital last seconds of the Kainan match. Victory, only a hair's breadth away, was so near, yet out of reach. Hanamichi, winning isn't everything. What's most important is gaining new knowledge from your mistakes and ensuring that you never repeat them. By shaving your hair off, you took the weight of the defeat upon your shoulders. Responsibility was what you learnt. This is a large step towards true manhood, my little Hanamichi.  
  
Your back injury in the second half of the Sannoh match did little to hinder you. It fanne your flames of determination instead, making you oblivious to pain and thirst for the sweet taste of victory. I could feel the excruciating pain that wracked your soul, but your determination sealed the fate of the match. Victory was yours and yours only.  
  
You have metamorphosised into a more mature teenager since I left your side. You encountered many obstacles but you overcame them and learnt to be responsible and determined, a far cry from the carefree, happy-go-lucky Hanamichi who was, just before my death. You are a real man now, Hanamichi. Grit your teeth, for there will be more obstacles coming your way. You made me proud, Hanamichi. You have brought great honour to the Sakuragi Clan.  
  
Fear not, for I will always be with you. Lean on me, I will always be your pillar of strength.  
  
~owari  
  
  
  
  
  
A/n: I hope you enjoyed the story. I certainly enjoyed writing it. I like to write POV stories. Goot. Ah yes, don't forget to R&R. =) 


End file.
